There is a significant and continually increasing need for widely available access to electrical power, particularly in the field of consumer and business electronics, due to the proliferation of laptop computers, cell phones, music players, personal digital assistants and other self-powered rechargeable remote and/or portable devices that require periodic charging. In many public places, power may not be readily available to the general public because of the need for a physical power outlet for a wired connection. As such devices become more prolific and more power hungry, the availability of outlets and the need for access to electrical power sources have become more common, increasing competition by users for available outlets and causing operators of public spaces to restrict access due to the expense. This is exaggerated by the number of devices and the volume of usage per person. In addition, electric vehicle charging may now rely on the use of standard electrical outlets, which contribute to the power supply needs of the public. The expenses and technical difficulty of establishing, maintaining, and controlling the devices in a power distribution system may be significant.